reversedstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Evangeline Dumont
Evangeline Dumont is one of the main characters of Reversed Star. History Evangeline was born on October 17, 5961. Her father, Roman Dumont, had his first true success as a scientist creating a gala when she was just one year old, so she's lived with the wealth of his company, Emperor, Inc., for as long as she can remember. She grew up very privileged, never really having to work for anything. When she turned 18, she was given a house of her own, although it was still located on the Dumont Mansion property. A little after she turned 20 years old, she began dating Maximilian Von Heard, her current boyfriend. Personality Evangeline is a rather spoiled, having had everything handed to her for her whole life. As she's surrounded (for the most part) by people who are just as well off as her, she's never really had to question the fairness of what she's been given. Despite this, she is quite generous when the opportunity presents itself, and she has a deep-seated sense of altruism. She has very little patience for unfairness. Beneath her spoiled, rich girl exterior, Evangeline is shown to be rather thoughtful and intelligent, if a bit unmotivated. This sometimes leads to her being bitter about certain things in her life, but she doesn't usually vocalize that to people because she knows that they wouldn't care or understand. Appearance Evangeline has a feminine build that she often accentuates with clothing that shows off her figure. She has long, dyed pink hair, dark skin, and green eyes. There are some freckles dotted across her cheeks and nose. She frequently wears dark purple lipstick and mascara that accentuates her long eyelashes. Evangeline is seen wearing a long, regal looking pink dress with purple and gold accents. The dress features gold lacing up the front, detached pink sleeves with a gold trim, and a long slit up the side that reveals a purple slip underneath. She pairs this dress with a gold tiara with pink jewels, pink earrings, and a gold necklace with a pink jewel. Relationships * Maximilian Von Heard: Evangeline's boyfriend. Their relationship comes across as a bit shallow at times, but she does genuinely enjoy being around him. * Roman Dumont: Evangeline's father. She has him to thank for everything she has, but they're rather emotionally distant from each other. * Beatrice Dumont: Evangeline's mother. She does love her mother, but is sometimes exasperated by how dramatic she can be. * Icaruss: Evangeline doesn't know him, but he begins dreaming from her point of view. The two share a birthday (along with Icaruss's twin sister, Thara), but their exact connection is unknown. Fun Facts * Evangeline's design is very loosely based off of a National Geographic article about what people are going to look like in the future.https://twitter.com/robowitchcomics/status/894958056605450241 * Evangeline's dangling earrings appear to float, probably due to some sort of magnetic technology. Gallery Concept Art Evangeline Concept copy.jpeg|Early Concept Evangeline Color Test.png|Color Test Early Art Evangeline B&W.png|Black and White Sketch Evangeline Smile.png|Color Sketch Maximilian and Evangeline.png|Evangeline with Maximilian Comic Pages Coming soon! References Category:Characters